Promise
by Haineko
Summary: Reid is upset after the Hankel case. Hotch help him to overcome his doubts.


Hi everybody!

Since is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm quite anxious… please review.

I'm not English so it may contain some mistakes. I apologize.

This is of course an AU since in the show Hotch and Reid are not together (and I must say that is fine by me). It took place few days after the Hankel case with the only difference that in my story Hotch is already divorced and lives with the genius. Don't like don't read.

Enjoy it!

That night Spencer couldn't sleep. He turned to his lover and gently woke him up. The man opened his eyes still sleepy and said with a muffled and a little annoyed voice "What is it?". Spencer leaned his head against Aaron's chest.

"Thank you for saving me." He sobbed and buried his face in his lover's chest. At that sight Aaron embraced his young lover and hold him tightly.

"I told you I would never let you die, Spence." He caressed Spencer's long hair and his neck trying to calm him down. The young man was desperately crying and trembling in the arms of his lover. Aaron kissed his head and cradled him until he stopped crying.

"Aaron… I thought…" he took a deep breath and whispered "I think I should quit my job. Obviously I'm not good enough to be on the field, Hankel caught me by surprise, same thing one year ago at the ER. If it hadn't been for you, I would have died. Two times, Aaron." He cried in an evident nervous breakdown.

"Don't be so hard with yourself, Spence. You're the smartest agent I've ever worked with. These things can happen to anyone at any time." Aaron muttered.

"But these things never happen to you." Spencer added with a sharp voice, sniffling.

"It's normal that you're confused, Spence. You have been kidnapped, drugged and tortured and not just physically. You're not very rational now, it's better take this decision when you feel better." He tried to cut off the conversation. It's two in the morning and he prefer to deal with it in the morning. He held him closer and kissed the young genius on his lips. "Try to sleep, Spence."

"Do you remember what happened a year ago?" Spencer started hastily. Aaron rolled his eyes. " In a very dangerous situation you knew what to do without losing control. You saved all those people. What about me? I was terrified, I could not even think, I did not know what you were doing! Is this being a good agent?" His voice initially confused become a whimper. His eyes full of tears and his wet cheeks made Aaron feel like he was the worst lover in the world. He should comfort his lover and make him feel better. Not negotiate with him just because he wanted to sleep. Could he please reboot this conversation and lead it in a better way?

He cupped his lover's face, stared him into his eyes and said. "That's true. But this time, Spence, despite the gun pointed at your forehead, the drugs and only God knows what else, you have kept control and you saved yourself." He kissed Spencer passionately. Spencer kissed back and clung on Aaron's shoulder. "You had the courage to send a clue right in front of the Unsub. You've been very brave and competent, _sweetie_."

Spencer's eyes widened unbelieving. "It's… It's the first time you call me sweetie. Like it." Smiled.

Aaron smiled back. He had been able to distract the young man from his thoughts. He was happy. He made his lover feel better. He was about to go back to sleep holding his lover when Spencer started again. For God's sake why can't he just try to sleep? However his face was really too cute and Aaron couldn't help but smiled at those big hazel eyes."Do you remember what you promised me just before we kissed for the first time?" Spencer said with a joyful smile on his lips.

How could he forgot?

It was the night right after they had been taken as hostages in the ER and they were at the hotel for their last night before coming back. Somebody knocked on Hotch's door. When he opened it he found on his doorway an afraid and terribly cute Dr. Reid who needed to talk. They sat on the bed and Reid started whimpering. "When we were at the ER I really thought… I thought we would die." He took a deep breath. Hotch put his hands on Reid's. " I was not able to think, Hotch. I did not even understand your plan, for a moment I thought that everything you were saying was true. I tried to understand what it could mean for you to be taken hostage with an unskilled kid without a gun and I thought you really hated me. And when you said you were pissed off because I failed the shooting qualifications after you trained me for a very long time I thought it could be real and you had all the reasons to hate me. Then I understood your plan, but while I was thinking that you thought about how to save us and all those hostages and I felt very unable and useless." He closes his eyes.

The man was astonished. Not for how long Reid had talked but for what he said, for what he thought. For have doubted about him. Didn't his subordinate trusted him?

Of course he trusted him, he was just scared. "Don't worry Spencer. You get my plan in time, you shot the Unsub in his head and we're still alive. It's the only thing that matters." His hands moved form Spencer's to his shoulder. "I would say that I really trust you, more than anyone else. His voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry Hotch." He cried and fell into Aaron's arms. He hold the young man for the first time. For the first time he felt that skinny body against his. "Don't worry, Spencer. It's okay. I will always be there for you. "

And then it happened.

"Of course I remember it, honey. Why?" The man frowned.

"I want to thank you for keeping the promise…" He smiled. "I love you." Spencer said in his lover's embrace.

"I love you too, sweetie." They kissed.

And then, finally, Spencer closed his eyes.

FIN


End file.
